


Run

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dark, Gen, Missing Scene, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place at Hogwarts during DH. When the trio overhears Dean and the others, he mentions escaping from the school, so here it is: the Muggle-born Registration comes to Hogwarts. (DH spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> For the fanfic100 prompt: "Air."

Dean blundered through the forest, barely paying attention to where he was going. His chest and legs stung as he gasped for air, but he didn't stop. All he could do was run.

Since his mother and stepfather were muggles, Dean hadn't heard a thing about the recent troubles in the Ministry until he had boarded the Hogwarts Express. And then, four weeks into the school year, the aurors had shown up during dinner. Asking to meet with all the Muggle-borns.

After Colin and Dennis Creevey came out of the meeting room in tears, explaining that their wands had been confiscated, Dean, Justin, and Terry had quickly talked, and decided to run for it. They had just reached Hagrid's pumpkin patch when the alarm was raised-- Alecto's voice rang through the air, demanding their return.

The boys broke into a run, ducking into the Forbidden Forest. All three boys raced into the heart of the forest, jumping over exposed roots and dodging low branches. Dean lost sight of Justin early on, but Terry had been with him until just a few moments ago.

He could hear shouting in the distance and in a small part of his mind he hoped that the other two boys were alright, and all of their friends that they had left behind would be safe. But at the moment, all he could think of was fleeing. All he could do was run.


End file.
